Twiblood Diaries: Revenge, Love and Tragedy
by VampireAddictionBabe
Summary: Damon is causing trouble in Forks, he desperately wants his love Isabella Swan to be his, he is determined to get her. Edward is confused and lost and he doesnt want to loose Bella. Will he ever sort this problem out? Sookie falls back in love with bill
1. Sense of Danger

Chapter one: Sense of Danger

I was trying on a new, navy blue, short summer dress on, ready for the garden party that was being held at the Cullen's house later that evening, when Edward appeared from no where.

"How is my beautiful girl, and wow you look amazing in that dress" he smiled his favourite crooked smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'm great now you're here, and thank you, I will be wearing it later, how many people are going to the party?" I replied in soft curious tone of voice.

Edward laughed. "Oh Bella you will be fine, and I don't know Carlisle hasn't given me much details, just have to wait and see". Edward grabbed my hand and kissed me on the lips affectionately, when then automatically made me smile.

Time flew by so fast; myself and Edward were greeted by Carlisle and Esmee.

"Bella, Edward welcome, please feel free to help yourselves to drinks and food. Oh Edward I just had an unexpected phone call from your cousin, He should be arriving shortly..." but before he could finish a voice interrupted the conversation.

"It looks like I'm here now Uncle and dear Cousin" he stepped forward from behind a tree. Edward made a snarl.

"Was there a need for that dear cousin, haven't seen you in such a long time". He was wearing black jeans, with a white unbuttoned shirt and was holding a black leather jacket. His black hair was styled in a messy way and his eyes were a sparkling grey colour.

"Yeah cousin, it has been and maybe it was for a good reason" Edward replied sourly.

"You two better be on your best behaviour and Edward introduce your cousin to Bella" Carlisle said and he then walked back into the crowd hand in hand with Esmee.

"Bella this is my older cousin Damon Salvatore, he comes from the New Orleans coven" Edward said whilst grasping my hand tightly.

"Hello sweetheart, I guess by the looks of things your Edward's little pet" Damon laughed whilst running his hands through his hair.

"If you want to put it like that then yeah" I frowned and felt rather disgusted and Edward snarled again.

"Oh Edward as I'm your guest could you please fetch me drink?" Damon asked. Edward coughed. "Sure" he replied and Edward trotted off to fetch some drinks.

Damon approached me and he smiled with a satisfied smile.

"Shall we sit down somewhere and talk" he asked. I started to hesitate but realised what harm could he possibly do. I found a nice secluded spot in the garden and sat down on the grass.

"Bella firstly I would like to say you smell amazing, no wonder it is difficult for Edward to overcome temptation." He smiled darkly.

"Well Damon for your information he is used to the scent of my blood now, so it doesn't bother him" I replied slightly annoyed that he actually said that.

"Oh really, I guess he hasn't told you the story about his ex lover Chanelle then." Damon said darkly. But before I could answer that, Edward appeared with the drinks.

"I am back now cousin, I am pretty sure others would be gladly to see you, so go and make yourself useful for once, and stop harassing Bella." Edward asked grimly.

Damon got up, grabbed his drink and said "It was a pleasure meeting you Bella, we should catch up some other time." He smiled and then winked at me, automatically I felt revolted, and he headed towards the crowd.

Edward sat down next to me and had put his arms around me.

"Bella don't worry, he won't be staying long if I have something to do with it." He said whilst he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Edward I really hope you are right. I Can just sense danger when he is around and I got a feeling he is going to try and wreck our relationship" I replied, I had my hands covering my face.

Was that Damon up to no good? Or was there something more about him that me and Edward didn't know.


	2. Edward's Past

Chapter two: Edwards Past

Weeks had passed since the garden party and Damon was generally behaving in a normal manner. Damon and the Cullen's were all sitting in the lounge when the door was knocked. Edward shot up straight away and answered the door, there standing was a tall, slim, blonde girl she was wearing a white and orange summer dress with sandals.

"Hello and you are?" Edward said in a polite manner. She smiled back at him.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I was just in the neighbour and I thought I would look for an old friend Bella Swan, I have known her for many years when she lived in Phoenix".

"Oh right, well please come in and make yourself comfortable, she won't be a minute". Edward replied and went and sat on the sofa with Alice and Jasper.

I had finished getting ready and I walked down the stairs to see Sookie standing at the door. I felt so happy, and so overjoyed to see her again. I walked to Sookie and gave her a big friendly hug ,whilst everyone else was watching with caution and was on high alert.

"Will everyone just relax, it's my best friend from where I used to live, she is not a mass murderer or anything god." I said with a sarcastic tone. Everyone laughed, and then I felt the atmosphere lighten.

"Sookie long time no see, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great thank you, what about yourself?" Sookie replied still curious about the strange surroundings that surrounded her.

"Yes I am fantastic thank you" I laughed.

"Well I only just popped by to see how you was, but we need to catch up, so Bella you best organise a sleepover at your house soon, like we used to do back in the old days, I must be off now , I have got work great! Bye everyone." I nodded and she went.

Hours passed and Edward and Emmett decided to go hunting, Esmee and Rosalie went shopping which left me, Damon, Jasper and Alice, we all was in the lounge having a general chat.

"Damon I need to talk to you about something, can we possibly go somewhere?" I asked breaking the various and on going conversations up.

Damon looked up and smiled. "Of course Bella, anything for you".

I decided the best place to talk in private was the park, so we headed towards the park and sat on a bench. Once we had sat down, Damon automatically scooted closer towards me.

"Damon since you mentioned about Edward's ex lover Chanelle, which is always cropping up in my thoughts, would you be able to tell me exactly what went on" I asked with caution.

Damon smiled darkly and then spoke "About a century ago Edward had a lover named Chanelle, she was such a beautiful creature, and they were so madly in love with each other, and actually were about to get married, however something went wrong. Edward thought he had stayed off human blood for enough time, but the strong scent from his lover Chanelle overpowered his self control, so he bit her and began to suck blood, but wasn't able to stop and so that instantly killed her". I felt shocked and dazed at what he just said, I didn't know whether to believe what he just told me or not.

"So earlier on in his life he had human blood and he admitted he had killed a couple of humans, so by those circumstances given, I guess Chanelle was one of those humans however Damon he does not drink Human blood anymore" I told Damon with a furious tone.

"Yes he is on animal blood but however at any time he could be craving human blood but you do not realise this, as they have told you in person that they only have animal blood, this is so they don't scare you Bella. All vampires are different; it just depends on their self control". I suddenly felt uncomfortable and I soon felt a shiver go down my spine.

"I am different to the Cullen's Bella; I come from the New Orleans coven. Vampires from their only have human blood as animal blood doesn't give us the full satisfaction. But we do have self control, other covens that have animal blood think my coven are bad and that we are vile creatures but just think about the food chain the predators must be though as vile creatures to, but they only hunt their prey because they need to survive. Other vamps think that we are linked in with the Volturi, in some ways we are, as originally we do come from Italy but that doesn't mean we are bad. Bella you will have to trust me". He smiled. He looked so gorgeous, how could anyone hate this guy. I honestly thought he was a good idea.

"Ok I do trust you, I guess I will have to be more cautious around vampires" I said mockingly. I suddenly felt the atmosphere change and I noticed out the corners of my eyes that Damon was fixated on me and that he didn't respond to my insult. He looked at me like I was prey and he was a predator, he suddenly inhaled my scent and suddenly out of no where he jumped onto me with force. I struggled to get him off me.

"Damon what are you doing, get off me you freak!" I screamed.

"Bella, chill out, don't worry I wouldn't hurt you, or kill you something like your boyfriend had done to that poor Chanelle, just stay still" he laughed.

His lips then went towards my neck and I felt him starting to kiss me, but his thoughts suddenly turned into bloodlust and I felt his fangs extracted and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I screamed, my scream could have been heard from miles away. Suddenly he stopped, he looked at me and covered my mouth with his bloody hand and said "Bella you was attacked by an animal remember that" Damon said in his soothing voice. My memory some bits were erased but because of my shield power, I could still recall some of the events that occurred, and maybe this was an advantage, and maybe I can get Damon killed for sure.

Damon then left me and rushed back to the Cullen's house were he told his recall of the events to them. Immediately everyone was with me, Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand and Carlisle was at work stitching and bandaging me up.

"Bella, who did this to you?" Edward asked.

"I was attack by an animal" I replied, I knew the truth but I was not going to say anything yet.

"Yeah it was black panther I had to shoo it off" Damon interrupted.

I was truly thankful, for Edward and that to come at the right time, if they had came a bit later, who knows what of might happened.

Damon was the culprit for sure, but he also kind of saved me in a weird bizarre way. The Cullen's don't know that Damon has the powers to erase memories, but I knew for sure that this power was held in the wrong hands.

Later on that night everyone was in the lounge watching TV, when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle unlocked the door and opened it, and there was a tall, slender lad standing there, with brownish blonde hair.

"Hello Stefan what a surprise to see you, please come in" Carlisle was shocked.

Everyone looked at Stefan with a pleasant smile on their faces apart from one person and that was Damon. Carlisle made everyone sit down and he introduced Stefan.

"Edward actually was the one who contacted me, he told me what had happened and it was a total shock, I sure do hope Bella is alright" Stefan asked. Immediately Stefan was thinking in his though process Damon was the one to be blamed for this incident.

"Yeah she is ok, I saved her life from this Black Panther, brother" Damon said in a subtle tone.

"I am sure you did Damon" Stefan glared at him


	3. SleepOver From Hell

Chapter 3: Sleepover from hell

It was the night of the sleepover and me and Sookie was organising the sleepover arrangements.

"So who have you invited?" Sookie asked pleasantly.

"Angela, you and Jessica, who have you invited?" I replied.

"I have invited Arlene and Tara, well it should be a good night with the girls" we both laughed.

Charlie walked into the house and seen us two at work with the sleepover preparations.

"Hey girls, hope your sleepover goes well, and Bella I will be stopping over in La Push with Billy and Jacob, so you know where to get me if anything happens ok?" I got up and walked over to my dad and hugged him.

"Yes dad, I won't worry, and we all will behave".

He smiled and went to get his stuff to take over to Billy's house.

Hours passed and everyone started to arrive. We all sat on the sofa and chairs and started to gossip about what is going on in everyone's life. Jessica was so in love with Mike, Angela had suspicions that Ben was cheating on her. Arlene was mega busy with work and looking after her kids and Tara was going on a date.

"So Bella, what is happening in your life then" Sookie asked whilst reaching for the potato chips.

"Well, I am madly in love with Edward, but have found out by his cousin that Edward has had a horrific past to do with his ex lovers". Everyone gasped.

Sookie then came over to me and hugged me.

"His cousin could be lying Bella, just ignore him, now lets have some fun at this sleep over, movie time" Sookie said in an enthusiastic tone.

Hours of fun passed, we watched many horror movies, played truth and dares and gave each other make overs and now we all was exhausted and decided to head for bed. Suddenly I heard a bang, it was coming up from upstairs, so I decided to head up, thank god everyone else was asleep. I couldn't believe what I saw upstairs, Damon was laying on Charlie's double bed. I gasped.

"Hello Bella, what a surprise to see you here, what a lovely home you have got, hope you didn't get too scared by the horror films you have been watching" he said, his voice was dark and velvet.

"Listen Damon you better leave right now or I call my dad and Edward" I said with a furious tone.

"I'm sorry I wont do that, and Edward and your dad could never hurt me, I am far too powerful for them" he laughed, and he ran behind me and grabbed me and shoved me into the room and locked the doors.

"What exactly do you want Damon, can't you bother someone else" I shouted, whilst thumping at his arm.

"Bella I want you, I forgot to mention that Edward's ex lover Chanelle was my first true love until he took her away from me and then killed her it makes me mad, so I thought if I could get at you, my revenge would overpower him" he grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back.

"Get off me, you jerk, Edward will kill you, and your power didn't work the other night you know, I know you bit me, my memory cant be erased, I have a power myself even though im a human, vampires cant read my mind and my power shields my mind from any other powers that attack at my mind, so when I tell Carlisle and Edward this, you sure to be killed" I shouted whilst trying to struggle free.

Damon was caught off guard with this new information. He picked me up and chucked me onto the bed, where I hit my head on the headboard with force it knocked me out.

I didn't know what had happened when I woke up; all my friends were around me.

"Sookie are you ok?" they all asked.

"Yeah what happened" I replied with confusion.

"You just blanked out, we woke up when we heard you come from upstairs and you just suddenly fainted" Sookie replied, with a confused face.

This was truly weird, but I thought hard for a few minutes and I picked up a few new thoughts, and recalled the strange events that had occurred. I certainly needed to do something about Damon as it he was after me.


	4. Jealousy OverPowers Love

Chapter four: Jealousy overpowers love

I was on my bed wrapped up in my lover's arms, he smiled at me and then sighed. "Oh Bella, we don't have enough time by ourselves no more, since Damon intruded our space. I think we should do something special tonight, I shall take you out as a treat" he smiled with affection shown in his eyes.

"Really, I would love to accept that treat, I don't want that Damon to get in between us Edward, and he is nothing but trouble. Tonight will be perfect, Edward I love you" I sighed with such delight.

We both kissed each other with intimacy and passion, and then Edward got up and walked towards the window.

"I shall see you tonight, I will pick you up at 5.30, see you then gorgeous" he smiled and blew a kiss with his hand, and he then was gone.

This morning was perfect, I felt on top of the world. Edward was my love and my life and I wasn't prepared to loose him for anything or for anyone.

I was determined to sort out Damon all by myself, but that was another challenge to tackle.

That afternoon I decided to be a great help for Charlie, I decided to help him do some gardening, spring was drawing closer and winter was about vanished meaning it would get darker later on the evenings instead of it being darker earlier.

"How are you and Edward going?" Charlie asked out of curiosity.

I laughed. "Dad we are fine thank you, but we haven't really spent much time together, because his cousin Damon is visiting his family at the moment and it's rather annoying" I replied sourly.

"Oh right really, according to Jacob he says that Damon lad is nothing but trouble, so I would advise you not to go near him" Charlie said anxiously.

Yeah not go near him that would be impossible as he always appears out of the middle of no where. Stupid Vamps! "Yeah dad, Edward has warned me about him, but tonight he is taking me on a treat, so it's just him and me tonight" I said gladly whilst tying my hair back into a pony tail.

Charlie stopped what he was doing and dropped the spade onto the grass.

"Oh really, well Bella I do hope you both have a good time" he smiled and then we both laughed.

That night I was in the middle of debating what to wear, when there was a knock at my bedroom door. Of course the only person who pretty much knew I had a style problem was Alice. She was standing there gleaming at me.

"Your fashion guru and stylist has came to save you from fashion nightmare, now let me have a look in your closet Bella". She laughed and began to raid my closet.

"Oh Bella, your clothes are distasteful, they don't even match the season we are in anymore, we must go shopping at the weekend. Luckily I brought you something to wear" she sighed. I looked at the bag she placed on my bed and pulled out this white short dress, all covered in diamantes and jewels.

I gasped. "Alice that is beautiful, but must have been expensive, I can't accept that gift" I was certainly shocked.

"Look Bella, I go shopping every week, I always buy something new, but when I picked this up I immediately thought of you, so can you stop your moaning and just take it" she laughed.

I grabbed the dress and went to put it on.

Once I was fitted into my dress, Alice began on doing my hair and make up, it didn't take her very long to do, but she was so talented at it.

Edward came and picked me up at the time he had said. He was in his silver Volvo and he was driving not at a fast speed like he usually does.

"Bella we are going to the new restaurant in Port Angeles, apparently it is quite up market that is what Jasper recalled, I hope you will like it" he spoke in his clear velvet voice. I smiled. "It sounds perfect Edward, thank you and I am sure I would love it" I replied, as I was gazing out of the window.

We eventually arrived at the beautiful restaurant in Port Angeles. We both got out of the car and headed inside. It was a beautifully decorated massive room, with posh furniture and paintings, and it actually quite peaceful. The waiter took us to a table towards the back of the room, and on the table there were rose petals, and some champagne. This was so romantic, I felt so loved. Did Edward organise all of this? It certainly was a lovely gesture if he had.

"Do you like it then?" he smiled sweetly at me, taking me hand into his own.

"I love it, I am officially god smacked, Edward you have certainly pleased me" I replied overjoyed.

We then began to eat, the meal was so tasty and delicious, this restaurant was perfect, and I would recommend this place to anyone.

The night went so well after the meal, once we was back at his house we just hugged and watched films, and lay there in each other arms. That moment in time was perfect. Little did we know that Damon was becoming even more jealous of the relationship me and Edward shared.

"Will you two go upstairs, the sight of you two being loved up is making me feel sick" Damon suggested. Edward suddenly burst out laughing.

"Damon, are you jealous, go get yourself a girl from the local bar like you always did in New Orleans and stop bothering us with your insults and jealous behaviour".

Damon got a cushion and chucked it at Edward; he snarled and walked out of the room.

Carlisle and Esme began to laugh along with Edward and Emmett.

"Bella for your information, Damon has been brought up as a jealous type, just to warn you, as it causes his mood swings to occur more frequently" Carlisle said smiling at me.

"I shall bare that in mind" I laughed.

It suddenly occurred to me that his attacks on me could not only be linked with revenge but could be from being jealous. This was a bad situation, if jealousy over powered love, it could have a monstrous effect on everyone, especially if Damon is the jealous person.

That night I found it mighty difficult to sleep, so I decided to go on messenger on my laptop. 4 people were online, okay so there were hardly any people online, but Jessica was one of the four, so I decided to talk to her.

_Bella:" Hello Jess, how are you?"_

_Jess: "Hey bells, I'm good thanks. Yourself?"_

_Bella: "Yeah I'm not bad, just finding it hard to sleep"_

_Jess: "oh really, why is that? And can't you just take some sleeping pills"_

_Bella: "Edward's cousin is up to something I can just sense it, and I don't have any at my dad's house"_

_Jess: "Oh right, he could be just jealous of your relationship"_

_Bella: "Yeah maybe I am just being silly"_

**Sexy demon boy has been added to the conversation**

_Jess: "I have just added this lad that I recently been talking to, if that is ok."_

_Bella: "Yeah sure, what's his name Jess?"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "Hello, my name is Dave"_

_Bella: "Hi Dave, where did you meet Jess"_

_Jess: "I met Dave in Port Angeles; he is such a sweet and considerate guy, compared to Mike"_

_Bella: "Oh right, I thought you and Mike was loved up"_

_Jess: "Not anymore, he acts so immature; I would rather be with someone that is like Dave to be honest"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "I do have that certain charm with girls: P "_

_Bella: "Oh right, Jess, just be careful with his big ego"_

_Jess: "I will don't you worry, maybe you will have to meet Dave sometime"_

_Bella: "Yeah maybe I should, but I'm spending more time with Edward now, his cousin Damon is doing my heading, I can't wait till he is gone"_

**Sexy Demon Boy has left the conversation.**

_Jess: "Where has he gone?"_

_Bella: "I got no idea, but that was a bit strange maybe he was fed up with our girly chat, or his internet connection played up"_

_Jess: "Yeah maybe that is right. Well I have got to go now bye bye"_

_Bella: "Bye"_

That certainly was an odd conversation; there was something suspicious about that 'Sexy Demon Boy Dave' for some reason. I was starting to think he was trouble and Jess is in a lot of danger. I was about to close down the messenger when an auto message came up onto my screen:

**SexyDemonBoy would like to add you as a friend?**

**Accept or Decline invitation.**

Maybe I could work this thought out if I added him. Maybe it will give me all the answers. I clicked accept and his window popped up.

_SexyDemonBoy: "Goodnight sexy, was nice chatting to you and thanks for adding me beautiful"_

_Bella: "No problem, good night._

As soon as I closed down my laptop I fell flat asleep. Morning came round, and I was getting ready when I heard a car pull up on the drive. It was Edward, but he wasn't alone, he had Jacob with him, which was a bit bizarre in itself. I went downstairs and unlocked the door.

"Hey Bells, we have got to talk to you, its important, we are going back to my house to discuss this problem further, don't worry or panic though it will just make the problem worse" Jacob said with a worried expression on his face.

I bet it had something to do with Damon; he was always the one causing the trouble.


	5. Intruder

Chapter Five: Intruder

Jacob had made me sat down on his sofa, and Edward was calming me down, I was furious and worried at what Jacob and Edward had told me. Somewhere in the forks wooded areas were another vampire who has been spotted a variety of times by the werewolves. This was danger for the forks community, and most of all I was worried about Charlie's safety.

"So there is an intruder, what plans have you put in place to make sure forks is safe Edward" Jacob asked with curiosity.

"Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper are going to keep doing night watches. And if they see the intruder, they have specific orders to catch that intruder, because the Forks area is not safe at the moment I would want Bella to stay with you, and Charlie as well, the intruder wont dare set foot on your land".

Jacob nodded. I guess this is my life on the line again, as the other intruders that had once come to Forks before were only after one thing and that was me. My body kept shaking. Edward hugged me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bella don't worry, this will be sorted straight away, and I love you" he said and he walked out of the door.

Jacob came over to me and hugged me, and than sat down next to me.

"Bells this will be sorted out again, and you will be safe, you're with me and we have got Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quill to provide us the best safety for you. So just make yourself at home and me and Billy will sort it out with your dad" he smiled, his sparkling white teeth gleamed.

"Thank you so much Jacob, I am glad I have got you as a best friend" I smiled in relief.

That night I popped on to messenger on my laptop to see if I could talk to that Dave person again, and figure out more information about him. 6 people were online, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Sookie, Tara and Arlene, no sign of Dave, suddenly a message popped up onto my screen it read:

**You have got an offline message:**

**Message sent at: 9.18pm**

_SexyDemonBoy: "Bella, how are you beautiful"_

_Bella: "Hey, I am okay thank you, what about yourself?"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "Glad to here your ok, and I am great now that I am talking to you. I do apologise for appearing offline, I just don't want Jess to know I am online. She is becoming obsessed with me and its annoying because she has got a boyfriend still."_

_Bella: "Oh right, no problem. Has she been in contact with you that much?"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "The past couple of days she has always contacted me, even sent me some emails. I don't know what her boyfriend will think if I told him about me:P"_

_Bella: "Just don't say anything; I don't want either of my mates getting hurt. So to stop this put yourself out of the equation"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "Bella, where is the fun in that. You're boring, you haven't lived. You should certainly meet me, I can make you fun: P"_

_Bella: "There goes your big ego again and to be honest I don't want to meet a guy who is all full of himself, you just remind me of a lad that I know of "_

_SexyDemonBoy: "And who is that lad then?"_

_Bella:" Damon Salvatore I don't know if you heard of him"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "No I haven't, he can't be as bad as I can be though. I am a right tough cookie. No one will mess with me. And to be honest they wouldn't try to"_

_Bella: "Right"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "I guess you couldn't handle a lad like me, so you just settled for that plain and boring Edward guy"._

_Bella: "I don't want to handle a guy like you, because you're annoying and have a big ego, I rather would settle for a guy like Edward any day. He makes me happy and he has given me so much hope and love any boy has ever given me. And I do not appreciate you talking about my boyfriend like that, you seem to have some kind of grudge on Edward, what has he done to you. Wait a minute how do you know Edward?"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "Jess has told me everything about Edward that's how I know him. She wouldn't shut up about how loved up you are with him and that she wants a relationship like that. To be honest I think she is the one who is jealous of you and Edwards's relationship. Best watch out Bella."_

_Bella: "I had enough of talking to you for one night. Good night Dave"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "Sweet dreams, don't let the nightmares scare you"._

I woke up and went downstairs, Jacob and Billy was making breakfast and it smelt so good.

"Morning Bella, How did you sleep?" asked Jacob with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back.

"I managed to get a good sleep, but I still have got things that are on my mind" replied whilst in a deep thought.

"Bella, have some breakfast and we can talk about it" Jacob said, whilst arranging the table for breakfast.

The food tasted so good.

"Well, there has been this lad that Jess has been speaking to on messenger to; his name is Dave but his messenger name is 'SexyDemonBoy. I reckon she is in serious danger; however I think that Damon has something behind this.' No body spoke for a brief second and then Jacob began talking.

"This situation is getting worse, not only we got a mysterious vampire wondering around Forks but now we got Damon causing trouble, we must get to the bottom of this situation quickly".

I was sitting down when I had heard my phone go off, Sookie was calling me, it was pretty unusual for her to call me, especially at that time in the morning.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, can I come over to you, it is urgent" she had said with a worried tone of voice.

"Yes sure you can, but I am not at home, I am at my friend's Jacob's house in the La Push reservation" I replied.

"Ok I see you in a minute" she replied and had hung the phone up.

Jacob had seen the expression on my face and knew automatically that something was wrong.

"Jacob we have got a problem, my old friend Sookie is coming round to talk to me about it, it may possibly have something to do with that mysterious vampire that's been seen in Forks" I said. Jacob sighed. This mysterious vampire was certainly getting to him, and the other werewolves.

"Yeah sure, we may get some information from her, to solve this problem once and for all" he then shown a slight smile.

Sookie was soon at Jacob's house. We all sat in the living room and then Sookie began to speak.

"You may have been wondering why a mysterious vampire has been wondering round Forks lately. I maybe able to explain who it is causing this chaos and worry." I looked at Sookie with a curious facial expression.

"Then who is it" Jacob suddenly jolted up with anger and confusion.

"Calm down, it maybe Bill Compton this vampire I used to date. I don't have much to do with him now but lately he keeps trying to get in contact with me, and I don't know why" Sookie said cautiously. The atmosphere felt liked it started to calm down a bit, but there was still people who was on edge.

"Sookie, you must see Bill and see what he wants, he is jeopardising the community here, that's why I am staying here and not at my home" I said with sudden relief.

"Yes I think I will have to, but I haven't spoken to him in time, because of how he treated me, I shall go and see what he wants, but I think I have helped you with your questions that needed answers, and Bill is a safe vampire".

Somehow I didn't believe her that Bill was a safe vampire after the way he treated her, this could bring more problems around this area that we don't really need at this moment especially with Damon causing chaos.


	6. Predator Vs Prey

Chapter 6: Predator Vs Prey

Finally the mysterious vampire business was solved and Sookie was right, it was indeed Bill Compton. I felt so much relief now knowing that the Forks area was safe again, and Charlie was safe.

I was back at home just lying on the sofa listening to music when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella could you get that please" Charlie said from upstairs. I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Bella, want to come out with us, we all going to the beach for a bonfire party" said Jess. I smiled; this was a break that I was looking for.

"Yes I would, who is going?" I replied back.

"There is me, you, Ben, Angela, Sookie, Bill and Tara. It is going to be fun Bells" she said it with great enthusiasm in her voice.

"What about mike?" I asked out of curiosity. Immediately her smile turned into a frown.

"He is still annoyed that I'm talking to that Dave person, I cant help it, it seems like I have an obsession over him, it is really weird, and I know it is bad but I don't know what to do Bella".

I sighed "Jess, Mike hasn't done anything wrong, he is a nice guy and if you let go of him like that and you find that Dave is not who he says who he is, then you totally wrecked that relationship, then it is hard to find love again" I replied. There was a moment of silence; Jess was digesting what I had said.

"You mean, that Dave person isn't exactly Dave?" she gasped.

"No, I have been speaking to him and I have had some suspicions about him for quite a while, I reckon it is actually Damon that is behind it, which means don't ever speak to him again, he is trouble" I replied and then hugged her.

I could see tears falling down her face.

"How could I be so stupid, what am I going to do about Mike" she replied with a slight tone of frustration in her voice.

"Just tell him the truth; I am pretty sure you can sort this out" I smiled.

She smiled back and then we walked outside and headed to the beach.

It was actually pretty crowded on the beach; some people must have invited more friends. I immediately saw, Angela, Ben, Sookie, Tara and this lad who was tall and dark haired, who was standing with Sookie, immediately guessing it was Bill. So I headed towards them with Jess at the side of me.

Everyone then introduced each other to Bill. He was actually really good looking, and I thought Edward was the best looking vampire, this Bill was certainly competition.

"Bella, come over here, I want you to meet Bill" Sookie shouted over the music and the various conversations that were going on.

I walked over towards them and sat down besides Sookie.

"Bill this is Bella, and Bella this is Bill" Sookie said with a huge smile on her face. I smiled and greeted Bill.

"So you are the mysterious vampire, that has been roaming around Forks then" I laughed.

"Yes indeed it was I, sorry if I caused any trouble, it was not in my intentions to. I just needed to see Sookie" he laughed back. His eyes were a sparkly blue colour and they were so interesting.

"Yes he did find me, and Bella I want to tell you some interesting news, me and Bill are back together. We sorted our differences out, I am really happy" she sounded overjoyed.

The atmosphere there was really nice, but I felt something was going to happen because I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I told the others I was going for a walk along the beach, to clear my head. As I was walking along the beach someone grabbed me and took me behind a beach hut.

I figured out who it was, it wasn't hard to guess who it was.

"So you found out that I was the SexyDemonBoy person on the computer then, wow you are so clever Bella, I have certainly underestimated you" Damon laughed.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked furiously.

"What do I want, that is a very hard question to answer, not, and I want you Bella, that's all I wanted since I have came to this place." He replied in a dark voice.

"Well you can't have me Damon, I am taken by Edward and you know that, so leave me alone" I shouted, I tried to fight him back but I couldn't. He was so strong.

"That was a pathetic struggle Bella, and Bella it is like Predator Vs Prey, the Predator always in the end catches his or her prey. In this case I am the predator and you're the prey. I will get you some day. And I know that you would want me back, you won't be able to resist me. I came to tell you I have upped the game so watch your back Bella" he laughed and vanished in midair.

What was his problem? Why did he want me so much? What would it take to get rid of him? Would I actually fall for him? My thoughts were whizzing around my head violently.

Eventually it was time to go home, and when I got home I decided to go on my laptop and went on messenger. Again hardly anyone was online. That's when 'SexyDemonBoy' popped up:

_SexyDemonBoy: "Bella, your online that is great news. I have missed you"_

_Bella: "Oh cant you leave me alone Damon"_

_SexyDemonBoy: "I know you secretly want me Bella, don't deny it"_

_Bella: "Just look at you, you have a big ego, you're an evil creature, and just trouble. Why would I fall for a guy like you? Any way I have got Edward"_

**SexyDemonBoy changed his name to:**

'_**Damon'**_

_Damon: "yes I know I have got a big ego, and I am an evil creature but that is what real vampires are like. But you haven't got to known me properly Bella; I can be a good vampire at times."_

_Bella: "You sure don't show that side. Anyway I love Edward, he is my love, and he is my life. Go and find another girl that actually would match your personality trait"_

_Damon: "Bella, one day you will realise there is more to me, but I'm not giving up my games. So just you just watch your back girl. Damon is not going anywhere soon"_

**Damon left the conversation**

Okay that was really weird. I was in need of telling Edward about this Damon boy, I could just see him going to cause more trouble for me and Edward.


	7. A Cry For Help

Chapter Seven: A Cry for help

The next morning I woke up, knowing what I had to do. I had to go and tell Edward about this Damon person. I don't want our long love to be destroyed by an evil and vile creature. This was up to me to sort this thing out.

"Charlie I am going to visit Edward today, I won't need any tea okay" I said whilst chucking on a jumper. Charlie appeared round the door and smiled.

"Yes ok, I will be over at Billy's again there is a baseball game I'm looking forward to watching" he laughed.

"Oh you and your baseball games dad, you do make me so laugh. Well I best be off see you later" I smiled and walked and headed for my truck.

The journey was awfully quite, the sun was actually out and it was actually dry for once. This certainly was weird, Forks was normally permanently under a rain cloud. I finally reached my destination, Edward's house.

I was about to get out of my truck when Edward appeared and already opened the door.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you are alright" he smiled his crooked smile, and spoke in his lovely velvet voice.

"Morning Edward, I am alright thank you, but I need to talk to you about something that is bothering me" I replied in worried tone.

He immediately assessed my expressions and my body language and knew that it was something serious.

We then headed inside the house, Jasper and Emmett was sitting on the sofa watching baseball game, Esme and Carlisle was on the other sofa having a conversation.

"Bella, it is nice to see you" Carlisle said whilst looking over towards me and Edward.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure to see all of you "I smiled. " Is Damon here by any chance?"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at me with curiosity.

"No, he has gone out with Stefan he will be back later" Jasper said in a cool tone.

"Okay that's fine; I need to tell you all something that is bothering me. Damon is making my life difficult; he is everywhere where I go. On my computer he always talks to me. I think he has a crush on me, and wants to wreck mine and Edwards's relationship. I just had enough and decided action must be taken". Edwards's expression was expressionless; he just froze in a spot. Carlisle had got up and walked over to me, who was followed by Esme.

"You really think that Bella? Well we certainly must do something about this. Edward snap out of it will you. If you got over the Jacob issue with Bella, you must get over this." Carlisle had spoken in a casual tone. Esme came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella everything is going to be fine, I didn't think Damon would honestly act like this, I thought his past would have changed him obviously it has not." She looked worried.

Worry suddenly had taken control over my body, and I started to shake. I don't know how much more I could take. Drastic thoughts were coming into my mind, was it the end of mine and Edwards relationship? Had Damon one this war. I honestly didn't know anymore. Edward hugged me and then said "Bella, we will sort this out, and I will make sure Damon doesn't do anything like this again, I don't want him to come in between us" his voice was cold and sincere. I smiled back and my body had returned back to normal.

I guess I just had to stay strong, for not only me but Edward as well.


	8. Damon's Past

Chapter eight: Damon's past

Later on that evening I was in my room thinking about what Esme had said:

_I didn't think Damon would honestly act like this, I thought his past would have changed him obviously it has not"._

I was curious of what his past was and what he had been through, maybe it would explain his behaviour now and how he is actually acting. I decided to research this further and ask Esme and Edward all about him, maybe this will bring answers that I need for him to stop harassing me.

Edward had appeared from my open window. He was looking quite worried; he walked into my room further and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Bella, Damon has been sent away by Carlisle's instruction. He is not allowed back into our house anymore. Whether he chooses to follow this it's up to him, but the consequences will be bad, and may include the Volturi."

"Okay, I hope he doesn't ever show himself again. But I was curious into what Esme said about his past, do you know his past".

"Yes Damon has indeed had a dreadful past. It all started when he was turned into a vampire in the 18th century. His maker, Scarlett, had abused him and uses him for her own pleasures, one day she got bored of him and kicked him out of her house. He had no where to go and was starved of blood for at least a week, he was on the verge of death until he met this other vampire called Midnight, who had offered him her blood. He accepted her offer and began to drain her, when she told him to stop he couldn't, he was so controlled by the blood craving. She died and he immediately thought through what he had done. He felt misery, and suffered depression; he lived on the streets of New Orleans that's when Carlisle found him and took him in. He lived with our family for a while until he could manage on his own." I was shocked at this story of what Damon had to endure. Poor creature, I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but how could anyone cope with what he went through.

"Wow, I can't believe that he went through that horrific ordeal, maybe that will explain his behaviour" I said.

"Yes, it does. But it doesn't excuse him of what he is doing now, and especially when he is trying to wreck our relationship, I think he deserves what he gets" Edward replied grimly.

Maybe he was right, and that this was for the best. Damon was just an evil creature, cursed by his horrific past.

"I just hope we don't get a visit by him any time soon" I said. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure we won't" he replied.


	9. Bring in 'The Volturi'

Chapter Nine: Bring in 'The Volturi'

Now that Damon had gone, everything went back to normal which was a big relief, no more worry about Damon trying to wreck mine and Edward's relationship anymore. I was very happy however I still had to attend school which I really couldn't be arsed with.

"Bella have you got all your stuff sorted out for school, you must get a move on your going to be late" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

"Yes I have and I am on my way" I replied back.

I got down the stairs to see Edward waiting at the door for me. His face gleamed with such a smile, it made me smile.

"Edward didn't know you were fetching me today" I laughed. He walked closer to me and kissed me.

"Yes I was, can't I fetch my own girlfriend for school, and is it some kind of law" he laughed and hugged me. I had a feeling this was going to be a really good day.

"Yes you can fetch me any time you want, see you later Dad" I said whilst walking out of the door towards Edwards car. It wasn't rainy and it wasn't sunny either but it was fairly warm which was a bonus, since I really didn't like the cold that much.

We were in his car and on our way to school, it was silent for a bit but I really wanted to know more information about Damon.

"So we wont be seeing Damon anymore is that a promise Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Bella, no need to worry, he is gone for good. Don't know where he has gone but its no where near here" he replied in a causal and cool tone of voice.

We finally made it to school, and we parked up and walked into the school.

My lessons of that day consisted of; English, biology and geography whilst Edward's lessons consisted of; English, Biology and Chemistry. At least we were in some of the same lessons as each other, which was such a relief.

The day actually went pretty fast, and I was glad it did to be honest; I was so bored in some of those lessons.

I was walking to Edward's car when my phone rang and it was Alice, she sounded like there was a problem.

"Bella, can you and Edward get back to our house now, its urgent".

"Yeah sure Alice is everything alright" I asked with curiosity.

"I will explain everything when you get over here" she said and then hung up. As I was beginning to put my phone in my pocket, Edward grabbed me from behind and made me jump.

"Edward did you have to do that, Alice wants to see us anyway" I said whilst trying to get my act back together.

"Yeah I heard, lets go then shall we" He replied in a cool and calm voice.

As we got to the Cullen's house all of Edward's family was waiting outside. We pulled up and got out of the car and walked towards them. They all had blank expressions on their faces, this cant be a good sign.

"Lets all go in and sit down and talk about this problem" Carlisle said in a worried tone. So we all headed inside and took a place on the seats, and Carlisle began to speak.

"We have all been brought together today, as we have got an urgent problem that needs to be sorted. Damon was asked to leave this house due to other circumstances however he has left this country altogether and has fled to Italy where the Volturi are. I got a message from Aro saying that Damon has indeed visited them, and has asked if he could join there side. This has been a shock to all of them and us as well. Aro hasn't decided whether to accept his invitation or decline it, he said there will be a trial held for whether he should be obliged to join them. Aro said he will need all of us to fly to Italy this weekend, as that's when the trial is being held." There was a silence after he had told us this news, I was shocked, I never thought that Damon would actually seek the Volturi down and now this was bad. If he did join the Volturi this would be bad on our part.

"What a traitor to our family. This wasn't expected at all" Jasper moaned.

"Yes, and to think Carlisle had saved him from his dreadful past, and now this is how he repays him back, what an idiot!" Alice shouted.

"Now keep calm everyone, we all will have to go Italy tomorrow ready for Saturday, and this will be sorted out once and for all" Carlisle replied.

This was on such a short notice how could I possibly tell Charlie about this, however since the last trip to Italy didn't go down well, I will have to tell him about this.

"Bella, don't worry about Charlie, I myself will have words with your farther" Carlisle then said looking at me. Thank god he had that sorted. Edward was still expressionless, it was like he was in his own world, froze in a moment of shock and worry.


	10. The Trial

Chapter Ten: The Trial

I waved goodbye to Charlie as then we headed for the airport. The journey didn't take long as Edward was driving so fast, we got there just as the others did. We then got out of the car and made our way for the plane which was all set to go. I started to shake with worry; I didn't like heights as it was.

"Bella, don't you worry about anything it will all be sorted out and for the heights problem we will shut the blinds on the window for you" he smiled at me and grabbed my hand and walked towards the plane.

Everyone was accounted for as we got on the plane, Alice was sitting next to Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett, whilst me and Edward sat next to Esme and Carlisle. The pilot announced over the intercoms that the journey will take approximately 3 hours. For most of that journey I had fallen asleep until Edward woke up me up because we were landing.

"Had a nice sleep Bella" he smiled. I smiled back and stretched.

"Yes I have thank you, just worried about this upcoming trial tomorrow" I replied.

"Bella there is nothing to worry about, he wont get accepted into the Volturi, we will make sure of that" Edward replied calmly.

After we all got our luggage we headed to the hotel we was staying at. Outside the hotel we all noticed Damon standing there. What an earth is he doing there? What is he up to now? Those were my immediate thoughts.

"Hello my dear family, it is a shock knowing that your staying at the hotel I' am staying at" he smiled darkly. Edward, Jasper and Emmett snarled.

"Family, your not family anymore you are just a traitor!" Alice yelled. Edward had to hold her to stop her from attacking Damon.

"Still family in blood, and I'm not the only traitor in this family, Rosalie is one to, aren't you" he said in a dark voice. Everyone looked shocked at what Damon just said, and Rosalie just froze.

"I am no traitor more than you; okay maybe I have made mistakes in my past but there in the past for a reason. As for you, you were a mistake to be born" she yelled back.

"Now stop this Damon, we here for the trial tomorrow, can't we all just be civil for one night. Let's go and check in "Carlisle had said.

That night I couldn't get sleep what so ever. I headed down to the bar area to get a drink, but Damon was standing at this bar, not on his own but with Rosalie. What was she doing with Damon? I had no idea what so ever.

"Bella, care to join us" Damon smirked. I walked over towards them and stood next to Rosalie. I nudged her; she gave me a dirty look.

"Rosalie what are you doing with this dirt bag" I asked.

"Being civil like Carlisle said" she replied and glanced over at me.

"There is nothing going on Bella, like Rosalie said we are being Civil, we are family after all" Damon replied whilst touching my face.

"Get off me you jerk, I am going to make sure you will go down tomorrow Damon" I replied and headed back upstairs to bed.

It was the day of the trial and everyone was already to head to the Volturi's headquarters. I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a blue jacket and white top and black heels just to make an impression on Damon. Rosalie, Esme and Alice all were wearing beautiful dresses and the lads were all in suits.

It was all like we were going to a wedding in a weird sort of way.

"Right let's go" Carlisle said and we all headed towards the Volturi's headquarters.

As we arrived we were greeted by Demetri and Felix the Volturi guards.

"Hello Cullen Family, here for the trial, please come with us" Demetri said. We followed the guards until we got to a large door, where Jane stood.

"Thank you Demetri and Felix, I will take it from here" she said.

"Anything for you Jane" Demetri smirked and walked away.

"Now let's get this trial going, this way please" Jane said in a polite manner.

We walked into a huge room, in the room there was 3 luxurious chairs, sitting in them was Aro, Caius and Marcus, and next to them were Alec and Heidi.

Damon was already there standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, fellow Cullen Family, it is nice to see you again" Aro announced.

"It is a pleasure seeing all of you again" Carlisle replied. Aro smiled.

"Let's get this trial underway shall we" Aro said.

Aro got up and walked over to Damon.

"Damon why do you want to become a member of the Volturi?" he asked.

"I want to become a part of the great and powerful vampire family, I don't seem to fit in with the Cullen's so I decided to seek your help" Damon replied.

"_You never will fit in anywhere" I mumbled._ Aro immediately looked at me, oh no I really shouldn't have said anything.

"Bella I see you dislike Damon, why is this" Aro asked. I looked at him straight into his eyes and said " I Don't like him, because he keeps attacking me, he keeps causing chaos for me and Edward, however if he was accepted into your family he would cause major problems, and most of it will be done with his power he has got" I replied. Everyone was shocked; they didn't know he had any powers until now. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

Aro was in a deep thought.

"What powers do you have Damon" he asked, intrigued by this new information.

Damon looked stunned at how I knew this information.

"I got the ability to erase memories, Aro" he replied in a confident voice.

"That is impressive, however tell me the truth, do you want to ruin the Volturi or do you want to live and be a loyal companion to us" Aro asked. Caius and Marcus looked at each other and then smiled.

"I would serve as a loyal companion to you and your family" Damon replied and nodded his head.

It went silent for a minute, and I can't believe it, that the Volturi like him and it was my entire fault.

Aro walked back to his seat and sat down. He discussed with his fellow family members and finally reached a decision.

All three of them stood up. "We have reached a decision, Damon Salvatore we would be honoured if you would join our family" Aro said in a pleased voice. Oh my god as if this was happening.

"No, this is an outrage" I immediately felt repulsed.

"Bella, we have decided and we would be pleased for him to come aboard with us, after all his power may become useful for us" Aro replied.

I could feel the anger and frustration in the atmosphere, now I just wanted to get out of here.

"The trial has now ended, would you like to escort the Cullen's out of here Damon, Demetri and Felix" Aro asked.

"It would certainly be my pleasure" Damon said in a pleased voice.

They escorted us out of the building. I looked back and Damon was smiling at us, he may have won this battle but he hasn't won the war.


	11. Rosalie's Past

Chapter eleven: Rosalie's Past

After the massive turn of events that happened in Italy, things were in need to be sorted out, especially of what Damon accused Rosalie of. That night we all gathered in the lounge for a family meeting.

"Right, in the recent events we must discuss everything that happened in Italy, starting off with what Damon accused Rosalie of" Carlisle had said in a sincere voice. Everyone was sitting on the Sofa and then Rosalie got up.

"I want to tell you about my past, even you my family don't know much about me, and I wanted to keep it that way but I haven't got a choice now. Damon is actually my maker; he was the one who turned me into a vampire, making me a complete slave to him. He made me kill innocent people's lives; he made me do anything he wanted. He sometimes had abused me and it was horrific. Okay maybe Damon is right, I am the family traitor, I never thought to tell you of this in case you disowned me. I'm the one responsible for failing you" Rosalie started to cry.

Everyone at that moment was speechless. Then Carlisle got up and hugged her. "Rosalie it is not your fault at all and your not the traitor by not saying anything, you had reasons not to say anything and you were protecting your family. In fact it is Damon's fault, and now with him on the Volturi's side he is going to make our life difficult, some how we need to come up with a way for him to get kicked out of the Volturi family" Carlisle said whilst in a thought process. I started to shake, indeed it was not Rosalie's fault for getting us into this mess, and it was indeed mine. Edward comforted me, but I rose up out of my seat and said "Look, it is my fault I have got you into this mess, I should have told you about what powers he had, but I thought if I could keep it a secret then maybe I can get revenge myself. I guess my selfishness has got us into more trouble again". Everyone looked at me. Esme then spoke "Look Bella, don't you worry about it, they were going to figure out if he had any powers anyway. We will work something out, we promise" she smiled and hugged me. I felt a bit of relief when she said that.

"The important thing is, to stay as a family no matter what our past has been like, we have got to stay strong" Edward replied with confidence.

When I finally got home, I went up to my bedroom and went on messenger on my lap top. I had a new message appear and it was from Damon.

_Lord Damon: Well, well look who it is? Isabella Swan._

_Bella: Oh what do you want Damon, stop harassing me._

_Lord Damon: I can do what I want now that I have got the power to, I can make your  
life hell if I want to. But I don't want to do that, I have got a proposition for you, want to hear it?_

_Bella: No Damon, I just want you to go away._

_Lord Damon: Fine suit yourself; I just will make your life hell now._

_Bella: Your threats don't scare me Damon._

_Lord Damon: You're a fighter I see, well don't you worry we will see who will win in time._

_Bella: I guarantee it won't be you! Now bog off. _

_Lord Damon: One Feisty woman you are. Goodbye gorgeous._

I decided I had enough, and I fell asleep, but before I did a thought crossed my mind, his brother maybe able to help us out.


	12. The Black Crow

Chapter Twelve: The Black Crow

_**I was running from Damon, through thick marshes, fields and forests until I was so out of breath I stopped. I lay under some thick bushes to try and loose him, but that didn't work he spotted me a mile off, he walked over to me, laughed and grabbed me by the throat and bit me, I kept screaming and kept struggling to get out of his grasp but it was not happening and I started to go unconscious when I seen this black crow sitting on a tree branch above me, Damon suddenly stopped and seen the black crow and ran off. I was alive thank god.**_

I woke up from this bizarre dream, and noticed my window was open, so I walked over to shut it and there was a black crow sitting on a branch of the tree which was in the back of my garden. This was really starting to freak me out. Maybe the black crow was some kind of guardian or protector, who was protecting me from danger. Or was it just a normal animal doing its normal business. I really had no idea of what was going on. I felt so confused, and had to go and find Edward.

Edward was cleaning his car when I pulled up in my Chevy truck. He immediately ran to my door and opened it for me.

"Hello Bella, how are you" he said in his cool velvet voice, a voice that was to die for. I smiled.

"I am getting freaked out Edward, about a dream I had last night" I said.

"What was it about Bella?"

"Damon running after me, he then bit me, but ran off because of this black crow which was sitting on a tree branch above me, then this morning when I woke up my window was open, and there out on a tree branch was a black crow". Edward had a blank expression on his face. It certainly had freaked him out to.

"That is really weird, but to us vampires the sign of a black crow means death, so Damon in the dream ran away from the death sign. However to humans it could possibly mean a guardian or protector. If we vampires see a black crow we have to kill it, or else in the long term someone dies because of that sign" he was speaking with worry in his voice. I looked at him and hugged him.

"Okay so the Black crow for you is bad news but good news to me, so what am I going to do about that crow" I asked.

"The black crow has come because there is some danger or evil around and it has come to protect you. However to us vampires that mean that someone is going to die whether it's sooner or later I have got no idea" Edward replied calmly. This is bad news especially on the vampire part; I don't want to loose Edward or any of the Cullen family, what am I meant to do as I don't want to be in any danger either.

"I think we should see Carlisle about it don't you think?" I asked Edward, who was looking particularly grim at that moment. He nodded and we went inside the house to find Carlisle. Carlisle was looking pretty upset; he had his hands over his face and was sitting on a stool.

"What is wrong Carlisle?" I asked. He took his hands away from his face and then spoke. "Bella, I just found out my uncle Isaac has just been killed, and it was by another vampire". Oh my god , the black crow, it is a bad sign and I don't want it to protect me if its going to cause chaos and death in the Cullen family.

"I want to tell you something Carlisle, I had a dream about Damon chasing me, but he ran when he bit me because he seen a black crow, when I woke up this morning I had seen a black crow perched on my tree outside. And Edward just told me what it meant. It's a protector for me, but means death to you vampires. It is surely freaking me out, I don't want that crow to be there for me anymore, I rather be in danger than your family suffer the death penalty" I started to cry. Carlisle was shocked at what I said, but he knew that this sign was a true curse. He came over and hugged me.

"Bella, one way for you to get rid of this black crow is to wish it away, when your sleep you have to say I want the black crow to go away, and it should. You won't be any danger from now on because you have got us to protect you so don't worry about the danger part. So just remember to wish the black crow away when you're asleep and we all will be fine".

I Hope he was right, because I can't take any more of this nonsense. And I hope Damon doesn't pay me a visit in the near future.


	13. The Suicide Letter

Chapter 13: The Sucide Letter

It was half term and I decided to spend most of it helping Charlie with some house chores and do the gardening, as Edward was off hunting with his family. The weather actually was sunny for once, and all the flowers were being to blossom, which made the surroundings look beautiful.

"This is unusual weather in Forks don't you think Bella" Charlie laughed will he did the weeding.

"It sure is, it reminds me of Phoenix, the weather I loved with a passion. Maybe I can get a tan here after all, and I won't be pale" I laughed back at him. I decided to go into the house and make some nice lunch when the phone rang, it was Edward and he sounded a bit on edge.

"Hey Edward, you ok" I said in such an ecstatic voice.

"No I am the opposite of ok. I know this is good about not seeing Damon in weeks or in fact months but I' am getting an impression that there is something wrong" he replied. It had been good that Damon had left me alone for a while, but now that he has came to mention it, it is really weird that he has stopped harassing me. It is not Damon at all.

"Okay, it is a bit weird he has stopped harassing me. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to call Stefan to ask if he has seen him, so I best get to it" he said and he hung up. I then after having a moment to think about it, decided to occupy my mind on making lunch for me and Charlie.

Later on that I day I received a phone call from Carlisle telling me I need to get to his house urgently. So I told Charlie where I was going and headed for the Cullen's house. Once I got there I looked around and saw an unfamiliar car, it was black and the windows on it were tinted.

I managed to walk inside the house and seen Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all sitting down on the sofa's and Aro, Caius, and Marcus and Demetri and Felix all standing in front of them.

"Bella, what a nice surprise to see you, please take a seat, it won't take long" Aro casually said. This was certainly a shock to see the Volturi actually at the Cullen's house, maybe this situation was really serious.

Aro then began talking "We are here because of the sudden disappearance of Damon, a member of The Volturi, and a member of the Cullen Family. We haven't heard from him in 4 weeks and its becoming serious because he might possibly be in danger. That's why we have come to the Cullen's house to try and sort this out". Everyone looked shocked and expressionless.

Was Damon actually in any danger? Where was he? Nobody had a clue what so ever.

"If he doesn't come back tomorrow , we will put on a search, for the mean time I want you to all stay in Town, keep an eye on things, if there are new leads then please call us immediately" Aro said. The Volturi then went.

"I really have to go back home now, but if you want I can check my emails just to make sure Damon didn't leave any emails" I asked, then I went back home.

Charlie was out once I had gotten back home. I headed straight to my room; on my bed there was an envelope, which was really strange. It said on the front of the envelope: To Isabella Maria Swan. It was unusual for anyone to address it to me using my full name. I opened It carefully and there was a note, I opened up the note and this is what it said:

_Isabella Maria Swan_

_I am writing to you, to apologise for my behaviour, and my constant harassment on you. I don't know what I was doing; it was just in my head. You may have realised I stopped Harassing you for some time, and you haven't seen me in weeks or even months, I have been ok, until now, I cannot cope any longer, I keep making many mistakes, and making enemies instead of friends. It is just too much stress to take especially when you're with Edward. You may have already known that I have had a crush on you for some time now, the reason behind it, is that you look so much like my ex Katherine, who is now dead and died a horrible death, and when I seen you I was like maybe I can love once more because seeing you reminded me of her. I was wrong I shouldn't have done that, it's my own foolishness and selfishness. I have hurt so many people in my presence and I think it's the time for me to go permanently._

_Bella it has been a pleasure to meet a girl _

_Like you, now its time to say goodbye._

_Goodbye Bella, have a wonderful life; I will always love you…_

_Damon x_

I felt tears roll down my cheek, and that's when I saw Edward standing at the end of my bed. He saw that I was crying and hugged me, and then read the letter. He froze after he read it, although vampires couldn't really cry, I swore I saw a glimpse of wet rolling down from his eyes.

"Edward, I am so sorry" I said and I couldn't stop crying after that burst out.

"I will have to inform, my family and the Volturi" Edward said in a cold voice and off he went to inform them.

_Was this the end for Damon?_

_Was he actually dead?_

_Or was this all an act and that Damon just ran away._

**To be continued... on a later stage.**

**Authors note:**

I decided to end the story here for now because I want to do another story but I will come back to this at a later stage. I hope you have enjoyed this so far.


	14. Faked

Chapter 14: Faked

_**Damon's view**_

I have left them all fooled, they being the Volturi and the Cullen family. They all think I have committed suicide because of the stress I have had, but in fact I am still alive, even though you can class me as dead already. My plan is working, I wont get asked questions anymore hence why I planned to fake my own death. My plan is to go back to Shreveport and seek Eric Northman, to find out information about Katherine. I want my Katherine to be alive again, and I am not going to give up till I have succeeded.

The flight didn't take that long; it was approximately an hour and a half. Of course I had to fly out at night time and it was less busy. The city was shone brightly with loads of street lamps. When I got out of the airport I held out my hand to catch a taxi and headed to my destination, Eric North man's house. It was around 8pm when I arrived; I walked up to the massive manor's doors and knocked. It opened and Eric answered.

"Damon Salvatore what a surprise to see you here, I thought you have committed suicide that's what I have been told" he said in a cold strange tone.

"Eric, as you can see for yourself I haven't committed suicide, I faked my own death, people would ask too many questions if I wanted to do my plan. And I came to seek you, if you can help me out, I know I can trust you not to tell a soul that actually I am alive" I replied politely. He nodded and showed me inside. We walked through his massive kitchen that was quite funny because he was a vampire and all, and then we walked to his lounge and plodded myself on a chair.

"Well what is it that you want to know about Damon?" Eric asked curiously whilst sipping some true blood.

I looked at him for a moment and then began to speak.

"Eric, I want to ask you about Katherine. I want to be able to resurrect her, I want her alive. Do you know if that would be possible?" He froze and gave me a hard cold stare.

"Damon, it is possible to make a vampire resurrect. But it is strongly not recommended; once they come back alive they would cause chaos and would want to seek revenge on the person who killed them in the first place. Causing chaos between the vampire world and the human world. In fact it would be a massacre and the two worlds while collide and a war would break out." He answered in a smooth cold voice.

"Oh I didn't think it would be that bad, it is only Katherine though, and she wouldn't do any harm at all. Please could you tell me what I have to do to resurrect her, I have got some unfinished business with her, and if it means myself killing her again I will" I replied. Eric shook his head but then hesitated.

"Maybe I will consider that idea only if you will do a favour in return" he smiled, showing off his sparkling white teeth.

"Yes, I would do any favour for that" I smiled.

"In return I would want you to kill Bill Compton. You will need a black rose petal, purple diamond dust and a candle lit. You will have to put the purple diamond dust on the petal and hold it in the candle flame, once the flame changes colour to a vivid pink you must say Katherine I want you back, and it would hopefully work". I certainly wasn't a witch but this certainly witchcraft.

"Ok, I shall do my best master" I replied smiling.

"Good I glad you accept the favour, me and you will be a good team." He smiled.

My plan was actually going to work and no one could stop me, and I will need to figure out how to kill Bill Compton without anyone seeing or my cover could be loss, and everyone know my suicide letter were fake.


End file.
